bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Merlix
Merlix is a wizard-like Super Assault Bakugan, who is a Dice Thrower. It bears resemblance to Mystic Chancer, Coredem, and Premo Vulcan. Information Description Merlix is a massive brawler that wears a nearly indestructible cloak and has a dice that decides the attacking Attribute. He knows what the opponent thinks and can confuse the opponent by creating a hallucination that captures the opponent's thoughts and sometimes control their dreams Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Merlix's first appearance was on the video message that Professor Clay received in episode 52 of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It appears blurry, but he was in the war against Neathia. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 1, a kid was shown to have a Subterra Merlix. A Merlix was used by Fabia Sheen in episode 3 of Gundalian Invaders, in the battle against Dan and Drago. In episode 14, a Haos Merlix was seen battling against the Twelve Orders, alongside a Haos Splight and Haos Scaboid. ;Ability Cards * Jinx Magic: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. (Haos) * Doom Cube: Roll a die. Nullify all of the opponent's abilities as long as you roll the die. If the opponent's attribute matches the die, their power level is dropped to 0. (Haos) Game The Darkus version's G Power is 750/700/700/650/600/550 and the Pyrus version's G Power is 750/700/680/600/580/550. You can find the Pyrus version in a battle pack. A Pyrus version was released in Wave 5 with the G-Powers 440/550/660/770/880/990. An Aquos Merlix shall be released in Wave 4 with 950 G on the die. Its Subterra version has 550/580/600/680/700/750 Gs. Bakugan Dimensions Ability Magic Mirage: If at close range, if the opponent attacks, you teleport to far range, and then dodge the attack. Trivia *It is the first dice thrower to appear in the anime. *Its name is based on the ancient wizard, Merlin. *It can switch dice with Mystic Elico and Mystic Chancer to get different G power possibilities. *His Bakugan form looks similar to Coredem's. *On Bakugan Dimension a Darkus Merlix's Yellow and Green highlights are swapped on his ball form. *Its instructions call its arms "wings." *In Bakugan Dimensions, the highlight colors are swapped in pod form. Gallery Anime File:Merlix_Ball.jpg|Haos Merlix in ball form (closed) File:mrlxb.jpg|Haos Merlix in Ball form (open) File:mrlxh.jpg|Haos Merlix in Bakugan form Haos Merlix Bakugon.PNG|Haos Merlix in Bakugan form File:mrlxshiny.jpg|Haos Merlix using ability Jinx Magic File:mrlxnomhlxx.jpg|Haos Merlix using Jinx Magic on Helix Dragonoid File:mxdd.jpg|Haos Merlix using Doom Cube File:mrlxdcube.jpg|Merlix's cube File:psdc.jpg|'Doom Cube' landing on Pyrus File:Gi142.jpg|Haos Merlix and two Haos Splights Haos Merlix Scaboid Merlix Bakugan.PNG|Haos Merlix, Splight and Scaboid File:Merlixpic.jpg|Haos Merlix in Bakugan form File:Subterra_Merlix.jpg|Subterra Merlix Game File:Merlix.jpg|Merlix's Ability Card File:Merlix_Closed.jpg|Darkus Merlix (Feet open only) File:Merlix_Toy.jpg|Darkus Merlix (open) File:SA Merlix.jpg|Aquos Merlix File:!B2LOJqw!mk~$(KGrHqN,!gsE)CwPMcV+BMhZjmQkL!~~_35.JPG|Subterra Merlix File:Merlix1122.png|Merlix Bakugan Dimensions File:Darkus_Merlix_BD_2.jpg|Darkus Merlix File:Darkus_Merlix_BD.jpg|Darkus Merlix's dodge Invisible Enemy 001.JPG|Pyrus Merlix Darkusmerlixwaiting.png Darkusmerlixhit.png Dmerlixv.PmerlixBD.png|Darkus Merlix versus Pyrus Merlix Screen shot 2010-11-21 at 8.22.30 AM.png Screen shot 2010-11-21 at 5.07.36 PM.png SubterraMerlix.png AquosMerlix.png VentusMerlix.png PyrusMerlix.png HaoMerlix.png ClearMerlix.png Darkus_Merlix_BD.png Haos_Merlix.png Aquos_Merlix_BD.png Pyrus_Merlix.png Subterra_Merlix_BD.png Ventus_Merlix.png Clear_Merlix.png Merlixbd.jpg maria clara.jpg|Magic Mirage Category:Bakugan Category:Super Assault Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Dice Throwers Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan